North Wind
by AnteNomad
Summary: As Trabia Garden struggles to rebuild, a rising power in the nearby mountains threatens to shake the world to its core. But never fear, for Selphie's on the case.
1. Envious Eyes

_FINAL FANTASY VIII and all corresponding characters and locations are copyright © 1998 by Square. All rights reserved. This is a fictional, unofficial story created solely for entertainment purposes; no profit is made through use of aforementioned items — at least, not by the authour or with the authour's knowledge. Duplication of this work or any other work by this authour without the authour's permission or without giving said authour due credit will seriously annoy him. This text applies whether you read it or not. All your base are belong to us.  
  
...Across the gulf of space, minds that are to our minds as ours are top those of the beasts that perish, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us.  
—H.G. Wells, The War Of The Worlds  
  
_

—= = **=** = =—

  
  
Jieni! Over here! Hey!  
  
The light blue-grey figure in the distance was perfectly camouflaged as it picked its way through the rocks that dotted the massive crater's snowy slope. Collin, aware that his own Garden uniform made him equally invisible, waved his saber above his head to indicate his position, wiping his forehead as he did so. Incredible, he thought, how _warm_ it was down here; the snow, fresh from the night before, was already melted away, while it lay ankle-deep just a few meters above. Something was definitely strange about this place.  
  
The other student was about three-fourths of the way down to his level now. Satisfied that she could see where he was, Collin waved again, then slid back down into the narrow rille where he had made his discovery. It was completely hidden from above, though if you looked from just the right angle, you could catch an eerie green glow emanating from within the crack in the ground, as he had done before climbing down to investigate.  
  
He had just worked his way back down when Jieni's face appeared above him. What are you doing? she inquired, a barely restrained laugh in her voice. We're supposed to be patrolling!  
  
We can do that later! Collin said. Besides, you really think the Galbadians are still coming, after six whole months? Look, I found something seriously weird down here!  
  
What is it? she asked.  
  
He waved her down. Have a look!  
  
Her expression halfway between curious and amused, Jieni began to make her way down to him. You know, I heard these cracks are made by gas eruptions from inside the planet, she said. You don't think there's a chance we'd both get incinerated, do you?  
  
I think it's safe, Collin replied, although the thought of becoming incinerated by sudden gas explosion suddenly entered his mind.  
  
So, what is this thing, anyway? Jieni asked as she carefully navigated down between the craggy rocks that made up the rille's walls. Collin offered her his hand in helping her down. As she gave it to him, he felt his heart skip a beat, and barely restrained himself from wincing.  
  
_Grow up!_ he told himself. _If she finds out I can't even talk to her without swooning, I'll never hear the end of it. Plus, her boyfriend would kill me.  
  
_See for yourself, he said, nodding his head off to the left. Hopping down to his standing level, Jieni followed his nod.  
  
It was literally surrounded by rocks, or at least it had been before the rille had opened up. Now part of it lay exposed, with an uncertain amount still buried in rock; there was no telling how big it was.  
  
However, it was perfectly clear _what_ it was: a pillar of pure, sparkling crystal, its surface smooth to perfection. Below the surface, an infinite number of pale green veins swirled lengthwise without any visible beginning or end, emitting a soft, radiant glow.  
  
Jieni breathed. It's amazing.  
  
I know, Collin agreed. _And I found it,_ he added silently. _What are the guys back at Garden going to say when they about THIS?  
  
Even better, Jieni know that SHE is the first person I decided to show it to.  
  
_He blinked. _I really need to get a life.  
  
_This is one of those crystals we read about in class, Jieni went on, taking a step towards it and running her hand along the surface. What do you think it's doing here?  
  
Maybe it's part of some civilization no one's ever heard of before, Collin ventured. We could have discovered a whole lost nation.  
  
I can not _wait_ until the headmaster hears about this! Jieni declared.  
  
**_  
  
_**Collin blinked. The word seemed to reverberate through the inside of his skull like a drumbeat, seeming to bypass his ears and travel straight to his mind.  
  
What was _that?_ Jieni asked.  
  
You heard it too? Collin's eyes fell on the crystal. Who's there? he asked, his hand closing around his blade.  
  
The crystal pulsed brighter, causing the two students to take a step back. **_You possess magic,_** the odd, ethereal voice noted.  
  
Jieni began, looking at Collin for reassurance.  
  
**_Good. You shall be the first. Give me your minds.  
  
_**Before either could react, a blinding wave of energy erupted from the crystal, knocking them off their feet. Collin found himself suspended in midair, unable to do anything but watch, horrified as first his legs, then his torso and arms seemed to dissolve, absorbed into the white void that surrounded him. He screamed, but his cry went unheeded, lost on the barren expanse of the crater beyond.  
  
**

N O R T H ~ W I N D

  
  
**A-one! A-two! A-one, two, three, four!  
  
The band jumped into a lively tune, and the whole Quad seemed to become more festive. Or maybe it was just Selphie's imagination. Either way, people seemed to be enjoying themselves, and it looked like the whole Garden had turned out for the event. After a few months when she had wondered if she would even be able to _have_ a full Garden Festival this year, the young SeeD couldn't be happier.  
  
She spotted two of her friends standing by the stairs, and practically bounced through the crowd towards them. Guys, isn't this _great?!_ she exclaimed. Wow, I am _so_ glad I got this band to come in from Balamb! Their manager said they're really heavily booked this time of year!  
  
Quistis frowned, looking at the performers. They don't look any older than we are. How much did you pay for them?  
  
Selphie thought for a moment. About 250,000 gil, I think. But they're _really_ good, right?  
  
Irvine agreed, nodding vigorously. You sure picked a winner, Sefie!  
  
Selphie looked around. Hey, where's Zell?  
  
He's around here somewhere. Irvine lowered his voice. With his girl friend.  
  
Oh, you mean Paige? Selphie exclaimed. That's great! I didn't know if they were still together!  
  
Well, be careful, Irvine warned. I think they might want their privacy.  
  
Quistis admonished.  
  
Selphie said, as she caught sight of what looked to be the only person who had worn his SeeD uniform at the Festival. It looks like I've got a job to do. Oh, guys, you're ready to do our number after this band's done, right?  
  
You bet! Irvine said.  
  
Quistis hesitated. Umm...actually, Selphie, I'm not sure...I mean, tap-dancing really isn't my —  
  
Hey! You can't back out now! Selphie looked at both of them commandingly. Now come on! Enjoy the festival, you guys!  
  
Sure thing, Irvine said, his gaze caught somewhere beyond them. Without further preamble, he set off for his new target. Excuse me, I don't think we've met. I'm Irvine, and I....  
  
Selphie bounded up the stairs toward the uniformed figure, who stood leaning against a tree trunk on the Quad's middle level. Whatcha doin', Squall? she asked cheerfully.  
  
Squall barely acknowledged her presence.   
  
Squall, you'll never enjoy the party if you just sit here! Selphie pressed. Now come on! I _order_ you to come down and have fun!  
  
Squall frowned. You don't outrank me.  
  
Guess again, mister! Selphie retorted, placing her hands on her hips. I talked to Cid, and he agreed to make me Official Garden Overlord for the duration of the Festival. So you _have_ to do what I say! Anticipating that he wouldn't anyway, she detected another possible solution not far away. I'll be watching! she warned, bouncing off again through the crowd.  
  
Her new target was in the form of a dark-haired girl, engaged in conversation with one of the Festival's more unusual patrons. ...so you just travel around the world, observing things? she asked. That sounds interesting.  
  
The visitor — tall, sedate in manner, and quite not human — nodded sagely. We find that by seeing the many things the world has to offer, we can learn a great deal about it, and ourselves as well.  
  
Rinoa nodded. I know I've learned a lot since I started traveling around.  
  
Hey, guys! Selphie greeted as she joined them. What's up! Having fun?  
  
said Rinoa. They never had parties like this at home or in Timber. It's really cool.  
  
Glad to hear it! Selphie said; then she leaned in and adopted a more conspiratorial tone. You know, Squall doesn't really look like he's enjoying himself. Could you maybe try to cheer him up a bit?  
  
Smiling, Rinoa nodded. Sure thing!  
  
affirmed Selphie. I bet if we can even get Squall to have fun, there won't be anybody in Garden who isn't having a good time!  
  
I'll bet, laughed Rinoa, as she left to join Squall. Nice meeting you! she said to the visitor.  
  
Selphie watched for a moment as Rinoa joined Squall underneath his tree — he looked startled at first, having not noticed her approach, but Selphie could tell he was at least a little happier just for her presence — before turning to the visitor, who she hadn't been properly introduced to yet. Heey, you're a Shumi, aren't you? she asked.  
  
confirmed the Shumi. I am.  
  
That's really cool! Selphie declared, extending her hand. I'm Selphie! I helped put together this Garden Festival, so I hope you're having a good time!  
  
I am called Traveler, said the Shumi, clumsily taking her hand — and about half of her forearm – in his own substantially larger one. This is a very interesting event indeed; I am enjoying it very much.  
  
Selphie exclaimed. Hey, I actually visited your village once, in Trabia. It was pretty neat, but it seemed kinda boring; is that why you travel around and stuff?  
  
That is one reason, the Shumi replied. I enjoy seeing other places that are different from my own.  
  
I'll bet! Selphie agreed. When I came here from Trabia, it was just amazing! I mean, being able to just look out your window and see the ocean; that's just so incredibly cool! Plus, did you know it, like, _never_ snows here?  
  
I've heard that, said the Shumi.  
  
I kinda miss snow, said Selphie. It must be really nice in Trabia right now. I always liked the beginning of summer; there's a few days right after the first time it gets warm, when the snow's kinda melted and then froze again. And there's this spot up in the mountains by Garden, where you can sled down all the way to the beach! We used to have these big races, and load our sleds with food so we could spend the night...  
  
Even after having known her only thirty seconds, Traveler thought it was strange when Selphie seemed to run out of words. ...Is everything all right? he asked.  
  
I guess, said Selphie. I mean, I've been so busy with the Garden Festival and everything going on here, but... She trailed off again, but this time her cheery attitude resurfaced. Nah, it's nothing. Heey, enjoy the party, all right?  
  
With that, she bounded off leaving a somewhat curious, if not confused Shumi guest pondering the oddities of human behavior.  
  
Due to the worldwide signal interference that had made radio communication effectively impossible for over seventeen years, the high-gain transmitter operated from the Garden's B1 level was a very recent addition. Selphie was, in fact, only the fifth person to operate the device, including the technical team that had installed and tested it.  
  
Or try to operate it.  
  
So it can really get a message all the way to Trabia? she asked, frowning at the array of numbers and line-graph displays, which was all completely incomprehensible to her.  
  
Theoretically, the signal should be able to reach almost any point in this hemisphere, replied Nida, whom she had dragged from the Festival in order to show her how to use the radio.  
  
asked Selphie. That's really amazing! ...But how does that work? I mean, there's a whole bunch of mountains between here and Trabia Garden, aren't there?  
  
Well, the signal is actually directed out into space, and the radio waves bounce off the upper atmosphere, Nida explained. That's how it compensates for the curvature of the planet, too.  
  
Selphie raised her eyebrows. You can really do that? I thought the atmosphere was just a bunch of air n stuff.  
  
Uh, well, it is, said Nida. But there's a few different layers to the atmosphere, based on... A high-pitched screech came out of the speaker unit, and Nida quickly turned down the volume. Okay, we've made contact with the receiver in Trabia. The computers in both units should be tuning us to be on the same frequency.  
  
You're really good at this, Nida, said Selphie, impressed. How do you know so much about radios and stuff, anyway?  
  
Nida shrugged. I've always been kind of interested. Plus, I did a lot of reading when the signal interference disappeared and we were installing this thing. The whining from the radio settled into an organized series of beeps and clicks that soon also faded into the background. Okay, you're connected now. Assuming anyone's listening on the other side, all you have to do is press the **TALK** button and talk into the microphone.  
  
said Selphie, hopping into the seat in front of the microphone and pressing the aforementioned button. Heey, Trabia? This is Selphie calling from Balamb Garden. Anyone there?  
  
For a moment, nothing happened; Selphie wondered if she wasn't supposed to hold down the **TALK** button, or something. Then there was a clicking noise followed by an uncertain _  
  
_Selphie blinked; the voice sounded a little tinny and distorted, but she was sure he recognized it. she asked.  
  
__ the voice asked back.  
  
Selphie exclaimed. It _is_ you! Wow, radio is so _cool_!  
  
_So how's it going down there?_ asked her friend's voice from the speaker. _You've got that big festival coming up pretty soon, right?  
  
_Yeah, the Garden Festival, said Selphie. It's going on right now, actually! Everyone says it's a blast! Rinoa even got Squall to dance a couple times, and he even looked like he was enjoying it for a second! The whole thing was _really_ funny to watch, though.  
  
_Sounds great,_ Jessie's voice observed. _I wish I was there to see it.  
  
_Me too, said Selphie. Heey, what're you doing in the radio room, anyway? I never knew you were interested in this kinda stuff.  
  
_Well, you know,_ said Jessie, her voice sounding a little embarrassed. _Lank is really into this kind of stuff, and—  
  
_Are you serious? asked Selphie. You and _Lank_? No _way_; you guys are like— wait, he's not there, is he?  
  
Jessie's voice giggled. _Not right now, but you can bet I'm gonna tell him what you said.  
  
_ Selphie yelped. Okay, you know what? I'm just gonna have to come up there and set the record straight. How about _that_?  
  
_Oh, bring it on,_ replied a still-laughing Jessie. _You think you can come up here and do whatever you want just because you're my best friend and I love you so much? Well, bring it on, sister!  
  
_They continued giggling for a few moments—though since both of them had their **TALK** buttons off, neither heard the other—until Selphie was sober enough to continue speaking. she began, before beginning to giggle uncontrollably again. ...Anyway, how are things going up there? Think you're gonna be able to open again in the fall?  
  
_We really don't know,_ said Jessie; Selphie got the impression that a sigh had preceded the remark, but she couldn't tell for sure because it would have also preceded Jessie's pressing the **TALK** button. _I mean, everything's pretty much on schedule, but Lank says we're putting off the really hard stuff for last. Plus, there's been some weird things going on lately; Collin and Jieni went out on patrol and haven't come back yet. Most people think they're just...you know, cause Collin really likes her; but I dunno.  
  
_Wait a second, said Selphie. Wasn't Jieni going out with Orin?  
  
_Yeah, but Orin's been cheating on her with Riley,_ said Jessie.  
  
  
  
_Yeah. I mean, no one's actually seen them doing anything, but everyone's pretty sure.  
  
_ said Selphie. Still, you think Collin'd ever make a move?  
  
_Not really,_ said Jessie. _That's why I'm kinda worried about them. Still, it hasn't been nearly long enough to think anything bad's happened, so..._ She sighed, and this time it was picked up by the microphone. _I really wish you were up here, Selphie.  
  
_Selphie nodded, although the action was completely lost through the radio medium. ...I do, too.  
  
Both were silent for a few moments, as Selphie hunched a little despondently over the microphone. Nida, who was still there despite having been completely forgotten, cleared his throat.  
  
he said. You know, there are shipments that go from Balamb to Trabia pretty much every week. There's probably—  
  
Selphie exclaimed, pounding the **TALK** button. Okay, it's settled. Jessie, I'll be seeing you really soon! Before Jessie could utter a somewhat confused response, Selphie had hopped out of the chair and caught Nida in such an energetic embrace that it nearly knocked him to the floor. Thanks _so_ much, Nida! she exclaimed, before bounding back towards the lift.  
  
Nida was left wondering how his one-and-a-half sentences had managed to produce such an enthusiastic response. he said.  



	2. Mission

"Selphie, I'm completely sympathetic to your feelings on this matter," Cid was saying. "And of course I'd be happy to let you return to Trabia to help out there. But Squall, Quistis and Zell are all valuable SeeDs, and Irvine technically isn't under my jurisdiction to send anywhere. I'm not sure I can justify sending _all_ of you on a fairly light assignment."

"But we're not doing anything anyway!" protested Selphie. "We've just been sitting around Garden for the last six months fixing everything from the Ultimecia mission! Why's it any different now?"

"Selphie, you could be up there for months before the Garden is ready to open again," said Cid. "They're already too late to open for this year, and there's a question as to whether the funding remains to even keep trying. Trabia Garden never turned us a particularly large profit to begin with."

"Nida thinks it's a good idea," Selphie insisted.

"Wha?" asked Nida, a moment before it dawned on him why Selphie had compelled him to attend this meeting. "...Oh. Er..."

"We would be able to stay in touch," said Quistis, whom Selphie had also dragged up to the Headmaster's office. "Since we have radio contact with Trabia Garden now, we should be able to return home within a day should the need arise."

"A Garden transport can travel between Balamb and the Trabia coast in seven hours," Nida detailed, "plus the trip from the harbor to Garden."

Cid nodded. "Which is all fine, but..." Sighing, he turned to the one SeeD in the room who might back him up on the matter. "Squall, what's your opinion on all this?"

"...," Squall answered, predictably. "Whatever." Selphie giggled, and Rinoa, who had also been brought along, elbowed him. "We shouldn't overextend our resources," he clarified, "but Quistis is right; we wouldn't be out of contact."

"Besides!" said Selphie, deeming it was time for her trump card. "When I talked to her yesterday, Jessie said there was something strange going on up there! Maybe it'll be some kind of threat, and they won't be able to defend themselves!"

For a few more seconds, Cid tried to think of a way to argue against the mission; but ultimately he threw up his hands in surrender to Selphie's patchy logic and relentless enthusiasm. "All right, I'll authorize the mission. Selphie, you're free to stay as long as you wish; and Rinoa, you're of course free to do what you like; but I want everyone else back here in three weeks. Is that understood?"

There was a chorus of affirmatives from the SeeDs, shortly proceeding Selphie's "Booyaka!" and impressive vertical leap. "Trabia, here we come!"

Cid held up his hand for silence; and, when he didn't get it, started talking anyway. "Selphie, since Trabia's your home, you'll be the leader for the deployment. Squall will be second-in-command. I don't expect there should be much need for command decisions on this mission, but just in case, make the best use of your SeeD training, and you should be fine. Irvine, I'll contact Galbadia Garden and inform them of your situation; given their present condition, I doubt they'll make any objection."

Irvine nodded, speaking up for the first time in the meeting. "Cool."

Nida raised his hand hesitantly. "Uh, wait, does this mean I have to go, too?"

"Thanks, Headmaster!" Selphie exclaimed, jumping up to give Cid a spontaneous bear hug and effectively eclipsing Nida's more timid inquiry. "Okay, so when do we leave?"

"The next transport to Trabia leaves this afternoon, doesn't it?" asked Quistis.

"1400," Nida agreed. "But really, so am I—"

"Hey, we don't have much time, then!" said Selphie. "Let's get ready!"

And she was off like a shot towards the lift, with the other SeeDs following so as not to be left behind. Quistis came close to pushing a still-confused Nida out the door.

Cid couldn't help a smile. "...Dismissed," he said, pointlessly.

---

"You know, it's funny," said Quistis, frowning at her closet. "I always _thought_ I had enough warm clothing. I guess I was just fooled because I never had to wear any of it."

"You won't need any!" insisted Selphie. "Everybody always thinks Trabia's a lot colder than it really is; you'll be fine!"

"Selphie, I was there back in June, remember?" asked Quistis. "There was _snow_ on the ground; and now it's nearly winter, when it's _supposed_ to get cold."

"You get used to it!" Selphie insisted.

"I'm going to get more sweaters in Balamb," Quistis insisted. "...No, they probably don't _sell_ sweaters in Balamb. Maybe Xu has some I can borrow."

"Well, bring your swimsuit too!" Selphie demanded. "There's this spring up in the mountains, and you've _gotta_ check it out while we're there!"

"Getting myself soaking wet is probably the last thing I want to do in the Trabian climate, Selphie," Quistis said.

Selphie put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I used to live there, you know! Are you gonna trust me, or what?"

Quistis placed her hand on Selphie's shoulder. "You're my friend, Selphie, and of course I trust you. But I am going to borrow more warm clothes from Xu."

Selphie blinked as Quistis abandoned her packing for the moment and headed for the door. "Heey!" she exclaimed. "That's not trusting me!"

Beating Quistis to the door, Selphie had meant to place herself between Quistis and the hallway and foil her attempts to procure warm clothing in that way. While she succeeded in this goal, she also managed—thanks to turning her back to the doorway before she had actually stopped moving—to collide with a startled Irvine who had just been walking in.

"Woah!" said Irvine, grabbing Selphie as she tried to spin back around before she had actually regained her balance. "Easy there, kiddo."

"I'll leave you two alone," Quistis said, slipping out the door before Selphie could react.

"—Heeey!" Selphie exclaimed, but was too late to stop her. Putting her hands on her hips, she turned back to Irvine. "So are you all packed?" she asked.

"Yep," said Irvine. "Wasn't hard. Most of my stuff's still back at G-Garden. As far as I know."

"Great!" said Selphie. "This'll be _so_ exciting! I'll finally get to see everybody again, and actually hang around for a while and help rebuild the Garden this time!" She took a moment off to cock her head at Irvine, as a thought occurred to her. "So, do you miss your Garden?" she asked. "I mean, you haven't ben back yet, right?"

Irvine shrugged, shifting his weight a bit uncomfortably. "It's not a big deal. I mean, there's things I miss about it. Mostly the basketball courts and the shooting range, but...well, other stuff too. I guess I just didn't get on too well with the people there."

"That's too bad," said Selphie. "...but hey, we've got a _great_ basketball court at Trabia! ...I mean, maybe not _great_, and it did get kinda blown up, but maybe we could help fix it! And you've just _gotta_ try hunting in the forests on Kondike Mountain! My friend Casey, he's a sharpshooter, thinks it's gotta be the best range _anywhere_!"

She had got Irvine smiling by the end of the sentence about the basketball court. "Thanks, Selphie," he said. "I'm sure it'll be great. But, hey – I've gotta ask. Why didn't you try to go back before now? After the fight with Ultimecia, I mean."

"Well, we had to do the Garden Festival!" said Selphie.

"Yeah, but after we first got this Garden flying, you wanted to go almost right away," said Irvine.

"Uh huh," Selphie agreed. "And when we did, and I got to say goodbye to everyone who died, and saw that everyone else was okay. After that, things got so crazy here, with the battle against G-Garden and all, and I thought it was probably this Garden that _really_ needed my help."

Irvine nodded. "That's really noble, Selphie."

"Thanks!" She hesitated for just a second. "...So! Why don't we get our stuff and head to the entrance! It's almost time to get moving!"

"Right away, ma'am," said Irvine, saluting.

With that, they retrieved their travel bags – Selphie's was nearly as big as her person – and made their way to the Garden's main entrance. Squall and Rinoa were already there, and a Garden car that had been brought out for them was waiting at the roadside.

"You guys are ready, right?" Selphie asked. "Squall, where's your stuff?"

Squall shrugged. "It's another Garden, so it'll be fully equipped."

"That's not the point!" said Selphie. "When you're going on a vacation, the packing's half the fun!"

Squall blinked, and looked at Rinoa. "...Is that really true?"

Rinoa smiled. "Squall, have you _ever_ been on vacation?"

"...," Squall said, looking away.

"He's thinking right now about how busy his life's been, so of _course_ he never had time for any fun," Rinoa told Selphie conspiratorially. "But of course we know that's an excuse he tells himself."

"H—hey," Squall said, using that tone he used when he realized the super-mysterious cloak of secrecy he threw around himself didn't actually exist.

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed. "And we're gonna make sure you have the time of your life, Squall! This'll be the best vacation _ever_!"

Squall brought a hand to his forehead.

"_Working_ vacation," Quistis corrected, coming up to join him. Her belongings had been packed into a quite sensible sport backpack that looked just full enough for Selphie not to complain.

"I know!" Selphie said. "...So it looks like we're just waiting for Zell!

"He said he'd meet us in Balamb," said Quistis. "I think he wanted to get something from his house."

Selphie nodded. "All right, then," she said, and pointed theatrically toward the Garden car. "Team, let's move out!"

---

The transport vessel was built neither for speed nor for looks, but as the only regular ferry between Balamb and Trabia it did have some accommodations for passengers. And given the fact that Trabia wasn't really a hot tourist spot in the middle of winter, there was plenty of free room.

"So you're SeeDs?" said the ship's first mate, who doubled as the guy at the pier who checked their tickets. "Why the sudden trip? Something going on up at Garden there, or what?"

"Nah, nothing like that," Selphie said. "We just wanna help out with the rebuilding."

"Yeah?" asked the man, not looking entirely convinced. He leaned in to speak more confidentially. "This isn't some secret assignment or anything, right? I hear things, you know."

"Hm?" Selphie asked. "What kind of things?"

"_Monsters_," he said dramatically. "Real strange ones. And other weird things in the mountains, too. Whole continent's haunted, you know."

"It is _not_!" Selphie said, giggling. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone knows about the Ghosts of Trabia," said the man. "But I hear it's got a lot worse since the Sorceress business. ...Though I thought she never made it up that way?" He shrugged. "I dunno. That's just what I hear."

The conversation was interrupted by a form sailing over their heads, bouncing off one of the cargo crates on the transport's deck, and coming to a rest just inside the railing. It was Zell, who expertly flipped his T-Board up and caught it with his hand even as he hopped off it onto the ship's deck.

"Yeah!" he said, pumping his free fist into the air. "You guys see that? You can get so much air jumpin' off the hotel, it's insane!"

Then he was flanked by a pair of burly security guards pointing guns at him. "Surrender the board and your weapons," one commanded. "NOW!"

"Hey, hey, guys!" Selphie called, waving for their attention. "It's okay! He's with us!"

"Yeah, man!" said Zell. "I'm a SeeD, so it's cool."

The first mate looked at Selphie. "You vouch for this man?"

"Yeah!" Selphie said. "That's Zell Dincht. We go _way_ back!"

"If you say so." He nodded to the guards, who backed off. "Sir, I'm going to need your ticket before we can leave," he said to Zell. "The rest of you can go on."

"Thanks!" said Selphie, who bounded up the gangplank to the ship. The others followed more sedately.

"In the future," Quistis told Zell once his papers had been checked, "you might want to show them your ticket before testing out your T-jumps. Sailors can be a bit touchy about unannounced company."

"Yeah, I guess," said Zell, shaking his head. "Man, some folks just need to lighten up."

"We secure yet?" a new voice called. It belonged to an older, bearded man who had emerged from what looked like the ship's bridge.

"All aboard, cap'n," said the first mate, checking his clipboard to be sure.

"Alrighty. Let's cast off!"

Selphie ran up to the ship's bow as the lines connecting them to the pier were released and the engines growled to life, slowly backing them away from the dock. "Good-bye, Balamb!" she called, waving at the town.

One of the dockhands heard her and waved back, looking a bit confused.

---

Seifer dove over the ridge before fully appreciating how steep it was, and soon found himself careening head-over-heels in near freefall. He had reoriented to heels-over-head by the time he landed, rolling down a more gradual but uncomfortably rocky incline until he finally managed to stabilize himself. Fujin and Raijin were following him down in a somewhat more more controlled manner.

"What is with these guys, anyway?" said Seifer, looking around for where his gunblade would have landed. "You'd think they'd never seen a Flare spell before!"

"I hear they're kinda touchy about that down here, ya know?" Raijin offered. "Like, some superstition thing or something."

Seifer spotted his gunblade, and had retrieved it a second before several dozen figures appeared at the top of the ridge, yelling in some ancient language and hurling tridents down at them. "Let's go!" Seifer said, and started off running again as the angry natives started coming down the ridge.

The terrain was craggy, and rocky, and very hard to navigate. The three of them had to half-run, half-climb across a slightly uphill slope that left them absolutely nowhere to hide. On top of that, a recent rain had left the rocks quite slippery, and more than once Seifer slipped and nearly drove his face into the ground.

"TROUBLE," said Fujin, glancing behind her. She was making better time than Raijin or Seifer, but didn't let herself get too far ahead.

"Uh, I think they're gaining, ya know?" said Raijin.

'Let's go to Centra!' he had said. 'It's the last wilderness on the planet!' he had said. No _way_ the Galbadians would find him down here. It hadn't occurred to him that maybe everyone stayed out of Centra for a _really good reason_.

A trident plunged itself into a fairly large rock as Seifer was running past it. The rock nearly split in two; part of it fell right in front of Seifer. He tried to jump over it, but too late; his foot caught the edge of the rock, and his forward momentum sent him into a somersault, from which he landed flat on his back.

"Okay, that's it!" he said, struggling to get up. "Hey!" he called back at the approaching mob. "You want to play it like this? Let's go!"

"Man, I dunno about this, ya know?" said Raijin.

"I'm done running from these twerps," said Seifer. Another trident was thrown his way, but he batted it aside with his gunblade. "You want me, you better learn how to fight up close!"

The mob hesitated, its members looking at each other as if in confusion.

"What are you waiting for?" Seifer demanded. "Scared? Can't handle any prey that fights back?" He picked up the trident lying next to him, and drove it into the ground for effect. "_Bring it on_!"

Then the ground fell out from under him.

He didn't remember hitting the bottom, so he'd probably been knocked out. All he knew was that all of a sudden it was pitch black and his arms, legs and back really hurt. It took him a moment to look up, see the patch of sky through the hole above him and fuly realize what had happened.

"Fujin!" he called to the hole. "Raijin! You guys up there?"

"...down here," said Fujin, sounding dazed. "...OUCH."

"Uhh...no kidding," said Raijin. "Where are we? Like some kinda cave or somethin'?"

Seifer's eyes were starting to adjust. Apart from the debris that had presumably just fallen down with them, the floor was smooth, and he thought it was even in some sort of tile pattern. On top of that, there seemed to be thick beams that ran diagonally from the floor to about a third of the way up the wall, where they met at a ceiling that slanted the rest of the way up towards the hole they had fallen in through.

So, probably not a cave.

"...HALL," said Fujin, looking around as well.

"Man, this is weird, ya know," said Raijin. "...Hey! What's _that_?"

Seifer saw Raijin pointing at something behind him; moreover, Raijin now seemed to be lit in a pulsing blue light. As was the rest of the room. Seifer turned around, and saw an ornate pedestal reaching about shoulder-high, on top of which stood a wire-frame diamond. Blue light was running up to the diamond's tip.

"...What the hell?" he asked.

"_**You have come."**_

Seifer blinked for a second; the voice had seemed to come from all around him, and reverberated through the room. Raijin was the first to speak. "...Did anyone else just hear that?"

"_**The time is at hand."**_

There was a blinding flash, and when Seifer's eyes had readjusted to the darkness, he saw the silhouette of a gigantic figure standing between them and the diamond. "Woah!" he said, grabbing for his gunblade before realizing it wasn't at his side; he'd probably dropped it during all the falling.

"**_Welcome,"_** said the figure, in an only slightly less booming voice. **_"And well met. We have expected you."_**


End file.
